


Couples Counselling With Auntie Rowena

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Castiel Does Not Get The References (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel Leaves (Supernatural), Castiel Needs Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs Love (Supernatural), Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel's Tan Trenchcoat (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Crack, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Dean Winchester is So Done, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Is Deaf, M/M, Ma'lak Box (Supernatural), Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester Friendship, Rowena MacLeod Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Season/Series 15, The Universe Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Their Love Is So, Unrequited Love, auntie rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: “Now do the hand thing and make up.”Castiel blushes fiercely. “Uh, Rowena, do you really think that will help us?”Dean is the one who sticks his hand out first, biting his lip nervously and giving Castiel doe eyes. “Uh.” He reaches forward and grabs hold of Dean’s hand.They remain there, hand in hand – holding hands like long lost lovers – and staring into each other’s eyes until Rowena clears her throat. “Boys? Part two?”This time it’s Dean who's squeamish. “Isn’t that going a bit far?”“What the bloody hell are you talking about?!” she shrieks.Still holding hands. Dean moves in closer and Rowena sighs in relief. They’re going to hug it out… .Rowena has to hide her startled gasp as Dean leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips. Of the three of them, she doesn’t know who is more astounded.“Should I use tongue?”Rowena makes a noise of shock and Dean seems to take it as agreement as he leans in once more, giving a much deeper kiss.“Right.” Dean says brusquely. “We did the hand thing and we made out. Is that good enough for Auntie Rowena.”“Oh.” She taps her chin, “I thought you’d just shake hands and give each other a pack on the back.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 263





	Couples Counselling With Auntie Rowena

“Well?” she raises an eye brow, “What are you two waiting for?”

“Your loyal subjects. To find the archangel Michael.” Deadpans Castiel.

Oh dearie, these two really are oblivious.

Rowena was sure to use examples of her exes just to… plant the seed, because they obviously haven’t thought about it. And the mention of her dear Fergus because she knows that Jack was the start of their rift. They both loved him, but Dean surely has the right to blame him after he blasted his poor mother away. She’d noticed the beginnings of festering back in the crypt but she’d had bigger problems to deal with then. Plus, after hearing all the stories about then, Rowena thought, they’d be all made up by now.

“I meant.” She says, slowly, catching both their eyes to let them know how serious she is. “What are you waiting for? Fix it!”

Dean presses his lips together in annoyance and she’s definitely seen that expression before. The ‘Dean Winchester is so out of here’ glare. But there’ll be none of that today. She flicks her finger and all exits are sealed. She glances at the door to her right. Poor Samuel. She hadn’t expected much resistance from Castiel and Dean. Sam will just have to wait awhile.

Springing to his feet Dean immediately heads for Sam’s door.

“Relax.” She assures, “He’s fine. I just want some privacy.”

“Why are you doing this?” Castiel asks.

‘Because I care about you,’ isn’t really her style but…

“You asked for an archangel. This is my price.”

Dean rolls his eyes and sits petulantly. Castiel spares him a glance before following suit. Both pinheads glare pointedly away from the other’s line of sight.

“Tell me.” she commands. There’s no being gentle with two people so far gone. “Chop chop!”

Castiel seems to have something on the tip of his tongue but once glare from Dean makes him swallow it whole. Rowena sighs.

“Tell me thing that make you… angry at the other person.” Again, no response, “Dean. You go first.”

“Where do I start.” He snips sarcastically, “You basically aided and abated in murdering my mother and you seem to think that a measly apology will fix it.”

Castiel remains silent. “Sure, the angel could have done things differently but you’re no angel Dean. You probably scare him so much that every time he thinks to tell you that’s something’s wrong… he finds it’s just easier to fix it without you.”

“Which is why he screws it up.”

“But that isn’t the crux of the matter is it?” she says, leaning closer. “This simpering animosity between the two of you has been there for quite some time hasn’t it? Not overpowering enough to affect you, but there like a leech, sucking away at your bond.”

“Dean…” Castiel glances to the side, “Dean says one thing and he does another. He – he has all these double standards and rules that apply to everyone but him.”

“Like?” Dean challenges.

Rowena sits back. Finally! The crux of the matter is being addressed.

“Like…” the angel bites out, “That you are allowed to take risks and keep secrets and be instantly forgiven. But when anyone else does it and something goes wrong… well… you know what happens.”

Dean glances away, his eyes shifting across the floor as though searching for a rebuttal.

“You call me your friend – your _brother_.” he emphasises. “You never treat me the way you do Sam. And that’s fine… I understand. But, you need to stop making me think that I matter only to – to cast me aside.”

Emotion fills Dean’s green eyes as they both turn to face each other for the first time since entering the room. “You _are_ my brother.” Dean insists, wringing his hands together. “But you piss me off. And Sam knows when I’m pissed off I say and do things that – I shouldn’t.” Castiel watches Dean, his expression unchanging, “And – and I’m not saying that that’s alright. I’m just saying… you left before I had any time to think to… come to terms with everything. I thought ‘hey Chuck is gone and the first thing Cass does is march his trench-coated ass out the door.’ You – you _always_ leave. When you had your wings it was worse. You’d just be – whoosh! – gone. That’s not what you do to family. You _don’t_ leave them!”

This adds a new element. Rowena never considered abandonment to be Dean’s greatest struggle. But his mother had left him first, in a sense, and his father had been emotionally absent all his life. Then, his brother had abandoned him and his mother, upon her reincarnation had done the same. And the angel, Dean’s greatest friend, left him almost constantly. Rowena’s heart aches for the poor boy.

And so does Castiel’s by the looks of it. Realisation dawns and his posture loses all of it’s tension.

“Dean.” He says gently, “You know why I had to leave. Time – time was of the essence. To save you… to save the world sometimes I needed to… leave. I – I never realised how much that affected you.”

“How could you?” Dean mumbles bitterly, “You weren’t there to see it.”

“I didn’t know whether you really wanted me there.” He admits.

“I did.” Dean’s voice sounds naked… vulnerable. “I do.”

“But – but the box!” Castiel blurts. “You went to everyone – _everyone -_ but me. I thought that meant… you didn’t care. That I wasn’t important enough and with what Michael said… I –”

Dean sighs, “Sam might have been the one to drag me back from the edge, but seeing you at that hospital… it reminded me of everything I’d miss. I didn’t call you, Cass, because you’d know something was wrong in an instant. And I couldn’t risk that. I _was_ going to tell you… right before I dived in.”

“Great!” Rowena stands clapping her hands together, “Progress. Now… what do you boys need to remember?”

“Uh…” Castiel trails off, unsure.

“ _Talk_ to each other.” She says with a sigh. Well. Rome wasn’t built in a day. “Now do the hand thing and make up.”

Castiel blushes fiercely. “Uh, Rowena, do you really think that will help us?”

Dean seems fidgety too. With all the hugging they do you’d think a simple handshake would be child’s play.

However, Dean is the one who sticks his hand out first, biting his lip nervously and giving Castiel doe eyes. Please, like the angel would ever leave him hanging.

His eyes flit to Rowena uncertainly. “Uh.” He reaches forward and grabs hold of Dean’s hand.

They remain there, hand in hand – holding hands like long lost lovers – and staring into each other’s eyes until Rowena clears her throat. “Boys? Part two?” Sure, she hadn’t meant _hold_ hands, but she’d take anything at this point.

This time it’s Dean who seems squeamish. “Isn’t that going a bit far?”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?!” she shrieks. They’re literally a hair’s breadth from total resolution and Dean wants to go back _now?_ Well, Rowena won’t stand idly by and let her hard work be flushed down the toilet.

Still holding hands. Dean moves in closer and Rowena sighs in relief. They’re going to hug it out… at last. The world would be better off without those two at each other’s throats. Hmm. Dean must be going in for a pat, she thinks, rather than the hug. That’s fine.

Rowena has to hide her startled gasp as Dean leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips. Of the three of them, she doesn’t know who is more astounded.

“Should I use tongue?” Dean wonders, breaking the silence.

Rowena makes a noise of shock and Dean seems to take it as agreement as he leans in once more, giving a much deeper kiss. Castiel kisses back this time, just as emphatically as Dean.

When they finally break apart, Rowena gives a single clap.

Dean bows theatrically as Cass looks uncomfortable.

“Right.” Dean says brusquely, once more in business mode. “We did the hand thing and we made out. Is that good enough for ‘Auntie’’ Rowena.”

“Oh.” She taps her chin, “It’s more than enough laddie. I said 'do the hand thing and make up' not 'hold hands and make out.' I thought you’d just shake hands and give each other a pack on the back. Leave it to Castiel and Dean to never do anything half-cocked.”

Their horrified expressions have her stifling another round of laughter. But, she’d done enough for one day. Best she take pity on the poor boys. “Remember.” She warns, “ _Talk_.”

As she opens the door for poor Samuel, Rowena can’t help but let loose one last quip, “They say ‘love if deaf,’ and I think you two know that better than anyone after that little fiasco.”


End file.
